


Break it

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Prompt: "There are things you can't have no matter how much you want them. "Haizaki was never one to react to the word 'No' very well. If he couldn't have it then he'd break it so no one else could, and that includes people as well.





	Break it

Haizaki was always the kind of kid that would break his toys. He was too rough, he wouldn’t know how to keep them up, and eventually, without fail, he’d break them. No one ever told him he needed to treat them better, no one ever told him that he needed a gentler touch so he kept doing what he was doing, a rough cycle of wanting something, getting it then eventually breaking it. As long as he continued getting different things he wanted, he’d play with them till they broke. Once it was realized that this kind of behavior was a problem it was too late to stop it.

When people stopped giving him what he wanted then he learned that the best way to deal with it is just to take it. So that's what he started to do. He’d take and take. Just like before, once he got what he wanted he’d take it and break it. He’s selfish, he knows he is, that’s why he takes and takes even if he doesn't need it. He wants it and that's all that matters. And when he can’t take what he wants? He breaks it. If he can’t have it then no one else can.

This went further than just toys. As he got older he started treating people the same way, if he couldn’t get what he wanted from them he’d break them too.

People weren’t like toys, he couldn’t break them like he could with nonliving things as often. It usually had him thinking to find a way around it and he had to find a new way of doing things. A girl that he wanted wouldn’t put out? Go and fuck her sister. Or her friend, It didn’t even matter if they were a lousy fuck, the point would be for her to know about it. He did the same thing with guys, if they didn’t put out he’d fuck their brothers or their friends. It left him in a lot less trouble than just beating their asses and he got something out of it. A win-win situation really.

Except for  _him,_ That idiotic golden haired pretty boy Kise Ryouta. He had a similar move-set to Haizaki but he never acknowledged him like Haizaki wanted, no, all his attention was on _Aomine_ , he looked up to _Aomine_ and considered  _Aomine_ his rival. So Haizaki did what he did what he always did when it came to basketball, he tried to make it his. He showed Kise how much stronger he was, how superior his move stealing abilities were and yet the blonde fool still wouldn't give him the respect Haizaki thought he'd deserved.

Sure he'd challenge Haizaki, he also lost even challenge that he'd tried against him. It was pathetic, a few times he'd even tried to come to blows in the middle of the gym, What a sore loser. But in the end, it wasn't Haizaki he'd looked up to, or wanted to challenge. No, It was always Aomine, fucking Aomine. But when he decided that that weaking Kuroko deserved his respect before Haizaki?

He moved to the next step. Try and break him.

He stole his girlfriend, fucked her and made sure to bring her around to show off to him. He couldn't time it any better than her showing up after Haiaki beat him once again. The look in his eye was close to what he wanted but he knew if he wanted Kise to break he'd have to do more. Then that bastard red-head appeared with the ominous message to have him quit basketball. He had nothing to lose at that point so he went along with what the little bastard said and quit.

However, years past and seeing Kise in high school on the court flaunting around the title of an Ace as if that was something he actually deserved? It fueled the urge to break him once more. Even with his useless team behind him, Haizaki would make sure that Kise would learn his place once more. He knows what he did when he stomped Kise’s foot in that match. He accepted his loss, it was only a matter of time before his shitty team couldn't keep up. But one of his goals weren't just to win. No, he wanted to _break_ Kise.

And when he sees the match and sees that Kise spent most of the Seiren match and all of the Shuutoku match on the bench Haizaki knew he'd won. What's the use of an Ace that can't even play? Talk about broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
